1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image forming devices and more particularly to a replaceable unit of an image forming device and optical communication therebetween to provide information relating to characteristics of the replaceable unit to the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming devices such as electrophotographic printers, copiers and multifunction devices commonly include one or more replaceable units that have a shorter lifespan than the image forming device does. As a result, the replaceable unit must be replaced by the user from time to time in order to continue operating the image forming device. For example, an electrophotographic image forming device's toner supply is typically stored in one or more replaceable units. In some devices, imaging components having a longer life are separated from those having a shorter life in separate replaceable units. In this configuration, relatively longer life components such as a developer roll, a toner adder roll, a doctor blade and a photoconductive drum may be positioned in one or more replaceable units referred to as imaging units. The image forming device's toner supply, which is consumed relatively quickly in comparison with the components housed in the imaging unit(s), may be provided in a reservoir in a separate replaceable unit in the form of a toner cartridge or bottle that supplies toner to one or more of the imaging unit(s). Other components of the electrophotographic image forming device such as a fuser may also be replaceable. These replaceable units require periodic replacement by the user such as when the toner cartridge runs out of usable toner, when a replaceable unit's components reach the end of their life due to wear, when a waste toner reservoir fills with waste toner, etc.
When installed, replaceable units generally communicate certain information to the image forming device for proper operation. Toner cartridges, for example, communicate with the image forming device particular characteristics such as toner type, color, and capacity, and/or other settings/information associated therewith. Typically, this information is communicated to the image forming device using smart chips and/or memory devices that are mounted on the housing of the toner cartridge. The image forming device, in turn, identifies the toner cartridge using the information received therefrom. While using smart chips and/or memory devices have been met with success in terms of effectively storing and communicating information associated with replaceable units, alternative means for communication between replaceable units and the image forming device is desired.